1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to watercraft and particularly to powered catamarans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional powered catamarans have significant visual and radar signatures, similar to monohull craft of a similar size.
What is needed is a watercraft configuration that provides enhanced abilities to limit their visual and radar signatures and to improve the utility of such vehicles in military, civilian and toy configurations.